1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wearing apparel especially underwear, and more particularly to devices interactively used with a brassiere to provide configurability to the straps for concealment and with comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bollwine, U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,855 describes a brassiere comprising a pair of breast pockets, a connecting web of fabric between the pockets and joining the same together in relatively spaced relation, a triangular shaped fabric extension secured at its base portion of the outer side of each pocket, shoulder straps respectively secured at one end to a pocket and at the other end to the apex of one of the triangular extensions, a waist band co-extensive with the said web and triangular extension, and secured adjacent the lower longitudinal edges thereof with its opposite ends tapered to conform with and merge into the taper of the said triangular extensions, and an elastic strap permanently connected to the apex of one triangular extension and having separable connection with the apex of the other triangular extension.
Greifer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935 describes comfort accessories for use with a conventional brassiere having a pair of shoulder straps. The accessories comprise shoulder strap adjusting means as well as shoulder strap pressure diffusing means. The shoulder strap adjusting means is arranged to adjust the position of at least one of the shoulder straps with respect to the wearer""s shoulders and comprises an elongated flexible strip having loop means located at each end. Each loop means is arranged to extend and hold a portion of at least one of the shoulder straps so that the position of the shoulder strap is adjusted with respect to the shoulder. The pressure diffusing means is arranged to spread pressure applied by the shoulder strap across the wearer""s shoulder and comprises pad means which are releasably secured by fastening means to one of the shoulder straps. The pad means is interposed between shoulder strap and the shoulder of the wearer.
Sanchez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,628 describes a maternity and nursing bra incorporating a one-handed fastening method that inherently allows for a stronger cup support and variable adjustment of cup size. It is accomplished by affixing parts of a fastener to the inside of an inner cup to an inner band. Also incorporated into the inside of the inner cup is an optional use nursing pad pocket. The bra""s variable strap width adjusting band and the relocatable shoulder straps enables the bra to be worn with a variety of outer garment styles.
Brewster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,044 describes a method and apparatus for securing brassiere straps in a selected position preventing the straps from sliding off the shoulders of the user.
Fildan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,642 describes a shoulder strap connector for a garment having a first oval or circular member connected to one of the shoulder straps and a second oval or circular member connected to the other shoulder strap and provided with a hook engaging the first member so that the straps can be joined in an X pattern when desired. The hook projects inwardly substantially to an extension of the inner periphery of the second member and in any event lies inwardly of an extension of the outer periphery of the inner member.
Hopson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,853 describes an apparatus for concealing bra straps. The bra strap concealer being formed by a plurality of elastic members coupled to portions of the bra. Various clasping mechanisms are also disclosed.
Reaver, U.S. WO 88/05636 describes a fastener device attached to the shoulder strap of a foundation garment, such as a brassiere, for securing the undersurface of an overlying outer garment worn over the shoulder strap to conceal the shoulder strap from view.
Depending on the cut of a blouse or a shirt, it is desirable to wear a brassiere that is able to hide its straps under the garment. This usually requires at least two different brassieres, one with shoulder straps separated for a low cut back panel of the garment, and another for severely cut shoulder panels. Another problem is that when straps are linked together, and pulled into an offset position they tend to curl and pull away from the skin surface becoming more noticeable. The prior art teaches the use of articles for adjusting the lay of brassiere straps but does not teach a selectively adjustable system that will not move under the stress resulting from the wearer""s movements, and is stiff enough to prevent fabric brassiere straps from curling and pulling away from a skin surface and is wholly comfortable to the wearer because it uses an attachment link that has a stiff enough to constrain the curling tendency of straps, yet has a flexible core covered by a fabric for comfort. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a means for selectively adjusting the straps to fit the outer garment, and in a manner where the straps will not move apart or closer together or change their configuration during wear. The present invention brassiere strap adjustment system comprises a brassiere having a pair of horizontally spaced apart shoulder straps as is commonly used for support and comfort, the straps each having a series of vertically spaced apart apertures or loops. A clasp is enabled for fastening through a selected pair of the holes or loops. In this way, the straps may be drawn into an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shape for improved fit and concealment of the straps under an outer garment whether the garment has a severely cut back or arm panels. Because the attachments, are fixed in one place they cannot move or readjust themselves during wear. The present invention distinguishes over the prior art in providing discrete positions where the bra straps may be engaged so that the straps are held securely as set until released. It should be noted that in Greifer U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935, Hopson U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,853, Brewster U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,044, Fildan U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,642 teach solutions to the present issue wherein the cross link is able to move during wear, especially during severe activity. Reaver PCT, teaches the attachment of an outer garment to a brassiere strap. Bollwine U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,855 teaches a cross link that is fixed at one position and is not selectively placed. Sanchez U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,628 teaches a selectively positionable link but does not teach the constructional features of the present invention which adds further benefits in fit and form during wear. The present novel solutions are inexpensive, easy to apply, prevent strap curling and are comfortable to wear.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of adjusting a pair of shoulder straps of a brassiere in accordance with fit, comfort and concealment needs.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of secure attachment so that the shoulder straps cannot move or curl and pull away from the skin surface during wear.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of maintaining the form of the brassiere straps although subject to high tension.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.